getyourdivaonfandomcom-20200215-history
Charlotte "Candy" Richter
Charlotte "Candy" Richter Biography She served as the co-captain of Project DIVA. Candy is introduced as a sidekick member. She is seen as a quiet member who takes pride in her sassy attitude. Candy, like Amber, has been primarily shown to be selfish and longing to become the star. Quick to pass judgment, and insult and even bully other people. She views her bitchy behavior as honesty. Candy seems to find no issue flaunting her spot on the social ladder that is High School or to be promiscuous to remain on top. At the beginning of series, she acts more like a sidekick to Amber, following her orders and usually letting her do all the talking. This changes when Courteney gives her some confidence to stand her ground and become the star by demanding respect. She is extremely emotional at certain times for ridiculous reasons (losing tanning privileges or missing out on the Starbucks passes), and is often comforted by Angelina. Candy gets jealous quite easily, especially when it concerns her sexual partners. She has displayed hostility towards the members of Project DIVA when they are seen to be in a relationship with Angelina. It is very possible that she does this because she is simply lonely, which is why she wants to show off her image and reputation. Candy is confident, but it has been proven on few occasions she's actually insecure, like when she got a boob job over the summer so people would notice her more. She gets incredibly hostile when her weaknesses are exposed, examples including attacking the hell out of Amber in the hall for telling Gale about her "summer surgery" and having Candy being demoted as "boobless hoe". It's also been shown that while she has no problem insulting and putting down others, she can "dish it out, but can't take it," and gets upset when the Project DIVA members turn on her, showing she cares a lot about what people think of her. Candy can be considered the most perceptive character on the show. she is always finding out others secrets just by observing. For instance, when she found out Amy was cheating on Spencer with Jake just by noticing the changes, small changes in Jake and Amy's behavior. She uses this ability to her advantage. When it comes to friendships and romantic relationships she takes them very seriously. Whenever someone tries to hurt those she cares about, she becomes very defensive, examples including confronting and getting into fights with Amy, like when Amy told off Courteney for stealing her spotlight and Candy, alone, confronts her in result of a severe fight between the two. Relationships ;Melanie Sanchez (ex-girlfriend) They met prior to the pilot episode of Season One, The Beginning, while they were refilling ketchup bottles at the Spotlight Diner. Both are seen to be interested in the other and later in the episode they share a small kiss. Later on, Candy mentions to Amber and Georgia that the two are officially girlfriends. Later in Katy/Gaga, they both join Tristan's Band. They break-up in A Star is Torn cause, Melanie found out that Candy had a one night stand with Kenny when their sex tape went viral. ;Angelina Tyler (girlfriend) Candy and Angelina had a 'best-friends with benefits' arrangement. This was hinted at in various instances in Season 2, but it was made official later in the season, when the two finally admitted their love. Candy is often tough in her relationships with other people, she shows the softer side to her personality when she is with Angelina. The two are often seen intimately cuddling, holding hands and walking with their pinkies locked. The pinkies locked thing seems to be their handshake (even prior to them dating). Also, they are often seen wearing matching bracelets and backpacks. Songs S1= ;Solos Song buerindbhfbudjbd.jpg|Tik Tok (It's All Fun and Games, Til Someone Goes Viral)|link=Tik Tok Song odddijfudhif.jpg|Because You Loved Me (Fancy)|link=Because You Loved Me Song inejfjkfji.jpg|Alfie (The Voice)|link=Alfie ;Duets Song injhihjjij.jpg|Let's Find Our Love (Courteney) (The Blind Date)|link=Let's Find Our Love Song oksdodkokfok.jpg|Go For It (Courteney) (Wedding)|link=Go For It Song uejfidhfnudhfi.jpg|Brave (Courteney) (Homesickness)|link=Brave ;Solos In a Group Number |-| S2= ;Solos Song ,l,mlmllolo,.jpg|I Won't Say (I'm In Love) (Family Affairs)|link=I Won't Say (I'm In Love) Song dddddsdsdsddddsdsskfnf.jpg|Boom Clap (The Road Not Taken)|link=Boom Clap Song f.jpg|Bleeding Love (The One That Got Away)|link=Bleeding Love Song okkokokokokokoko.jpg|Songbird (The Enemy Within)|link=Songbird Song wawaaaaa.jpg|Bella (We Are Young)|link=Bella ;Duets Song ,,lkl.jpg|When I'm With You, I'm In Love (Angelina) (Family Affairs)|link=When I'm With You, I'm In Love Song la.jpg|L.A. Love (la la) (Amber) (The Road Not Taken)|link=L.A. Love (la la) Song_9ijwhendufgijkrl.jpg|I Kissed a Girl (Courteney) (Star Crossed)|link=I Kissed a Girl Song ,,l.jpg|Video Phone (Angelina) (Cry Wolf)|link=Video Phone Song junfjbn.jpg|Hand In My Pocket/I Feel The Earth Move (Angelina) (Cry Wolf)|link=Hand In My Pocket/I Feel The Earth Move ;Solos In a Group Number Category:Main Character Category:Singers